lips as red as blood, skin as white as snow, eyes as black as night
by Empress of Everything
Summary: All fairy tales have a Prince and a Princess. More often than not, the story isn't really about their romance, but the path to that romance. This tale is filled with lessons, love, loss, a frightened but brave Princess, and a blind Prince who simply can't keep his shirt on. How does this Fairy Tail end? {GraLu week: bonus prompt-team up/journey.}
1. Prologue

**For GrayLu week, Bonus: Team Up/Journey**

 **A/N:** Yeah, it's super short, but there will be much, much more! Don't worry, y'all! :)

Also, I had a dream last night that I was dating Laxus. It was a lovely dream... :)

* * *

Once upon a time, in a land far away, there was a beautiful young maiden who lived in a peaceful village.

The girl, Lucy, only had her beauty to recommend her, however, for her father was the village poor man. Her mother's beauty had been legendary and it was evident that she had inherited that same beauty and grace. Her hair was as rich as gold, long and heavy and shining. Despite working hard to help support her father, her skin was as white as snow and smooth as cream, with not a freckle or blemish to mar it. Her lips, blood red and full, tempted every boy in the village. But the maiden held herself apart from all of them, so they called her proud.

There were some in the village who called her Fairy Blessed. Whether that was true or not, not even a Fairy's blessing could stop what happened next.

On the day of her eighteenth birthday, everything began to change. For that was the day the evil Fairy Evergreen came to their village...

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah, yeah, don't get your knickers in a twist, the first chapter should go up either this morning or afternoon, depending on life.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Here is chapter one, I hope y'all like it. :) Please know it was brought to you by a sick author who wishes her head would stop hurting. Allergies are horrific.

* * *

The day of Lucy's eighteenth birthday dawned a bright and sunny morning. She had been up early, like always. Birthdays for her were no exception to the hard work she had to do. But she sang the whole way through her morning; chopping wood for the fire, feeding and watering their two chickens, preparing the morning meal for her father and herself.

Her father had gone out early as well, no doubt to begin the work day. Macao no doubt had chores for him to do at the dairy in exchange for a little milk, butter, and cheese. It was a welcome supplement to their meager diet. Lucy herself had work at Cana's bar later that afternoon. Her friend Levy had promised to bring her a new book to borrow as a birthday present. Levy was such a generous person, Lucy mused as she began the long trek to the well in the center of the village.

As she passed through the forrest, singing the whole time, little faces peeped from the trees. Two little blue beings here, two pink heads there, and a cross water spirit hanging behind in the back with a black and white haired creature with a tail. The Fairies were watching over their princess. Loke, the leader of the Fairies, flitted after Lucy. His brothers and sisters followed, making sure nothing troublesome befell their beloved.

Lucy headed into the town still happy despite her heavy load. She called out greetings to the people of the village; Romeo, Macao's son, driving cattle out to the fields, Hibiki the bookseller carrying a pile of books to his shop, and Gildarts, Cana's father who was for once home from his journeys. Cana would be happy.

Everyone would smile when they saw Lucy. She had such a bright spirit despite her hard circumstances. No wonder people called her Fairy Blessed. Good luck seemed to follow her, making Cana eager to hire her. She brought in a good deal of business. Lucy liked the work. Yes, she had to fend off the occasional drunkard with grabby hands. There seemed to be something protecting her, however, a golden light that would flash occasionally driving back anyone bothering her.

Lucy sighed as she set down the heavy buckets. The yoke made it easier to carry them, but, oh did it press into her shoulders.

"What are you doing, you little brat?" A sharp, unfamiliar voice demanded of Lucy. She yelped and sprang back, dropping the buckets.

Lucy turned to see a beautiful yet harsh looking woman standing before her.

The Fairy Evergreen had come to their town.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes, I made the Zodiac fairies. _I regret nothing._


End file.
